Don't be Afraid
by winterserenity
Summary: Zelda has to admit how she feels or risk losing Link forever. (Not really explicit, just hints at things.) Part I of the series. This is it. Just one chapter. I may go back eventually and rewrite it, but this is it.


D o n ' t B e A f r a i d

* * *

I loved him. I knew I did. I knew he loved me too. Everybody knew. Daddy didn't even pick a prince for me to marry. But I was scared. I don't know why, but I was. When Link came to me in the courtyard and told me he was leaving, I didn't say anything. I was in shock. The next day, when I went out to him to say goodbye, I was crying.

"Zelda, what's wrong?"

"You can't go," I sobbed.

"Zelda-"

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" I screamed and ran to my room.

I must've cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, he was gone. He had wrapped that stupid tape from the sheath of the Master Sword around my hand. He had written a note on it too.

"_Zelda, I love you. I couldn't be so close to you without being able to call you mine. I hope you understand. Yours forever, Link."_

I knew I had to find him. I quickly changed into plain clothes. I scribbled a note to Daddy, telling him what I was doing. I snuck out to Hyrule Field. He was probably in his house in the Kokiri Forest.

I heard a clap of thunder and, suddenly, the sky was pouring rain.

"Just my luck," I muttered.

I ran into the Forest and took shelter from the rain under the balcony/porch of Link's house, trying to muster the courage to talk to him.

I took a deep breath and climbed the ladder.

I heard Link's voice from inside, "Who's there? Don't be afraid."

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. So I stepped inside his home.

"Zelda?"

I did the only thing I could think of doing. I kissed him. Not one of those quick pecks on the cheek, a real kiss. It felt incredible.

Link pushed me away. "What are you doing?"

"I love you."

"But I thought-" he stopped. He snatched me in his arms and kissed me. "I love you," he said quietly. He kissed me again, his tongue slipped into my mouth.

I started to untie my tunic that was clinging wetly to me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I kissed him again. "Don't be afraid."

He pulled off his shirt, then mine. I lay down on the bed and pulled him on top of me.

I had never felt so alive before. I had never been so happy before.

His smooth lips kissed me everywhere. He pressed his lips to mine and lay on top of me. Blood was singing in my veins. He kissed my neck and my nails dug into his back.

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed.

He pressed his forehead against mine. He was smiling wildly with tears in his eyes.

"I know," he said. "And I love you, Zelda."

We kissed again.

When I woke up, birds were singing outside, and Link was still on top of me. His head nestled against my neck, his back rising and falling with the gentle rhythms of sleep. I smiled and closed my eyes again, tears of happiness leaking out.

"I love you," I whispered quietly.

"I love you," he whispered back and laughed as I jumped. He kissed me again.

A little later, I woke up with the blankets pulled over my shoulders. I rolled over and watched Link get dressed and I let out a happy sigh.

He looked over at me and smiled.

"Let's go to the castle," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I want everyone to know how much I love you."

He picked me up and I let out a startled squeal. He laughed and I kissed him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Princess Zelda."

"And I love you, Link, Hero of Time."

He put me down and stepped outside and quickly reentered the tree house with my now dry clothes. I put them on and raced Link to Hyrule Field. He called Epona and lifted me onto her back.

We flew across the field, laughing wildly. We rode through the town and up to the castle. I saw my father's face in a window as Link helped me off the horse. I had never seen Daddy so happy.

When Link and I walked into the courtyard, Daddy was waiting. He hugged us tightly.

"Now," he said, "we have to plan the wedding."

Link put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and snuggled closer to him.

"And I love you."

Three months later, I was pacing nervously in my room, the train of my dress trying to trip me. I heard the door open and spun around.

"Zelda, you look incredible!"

"Link! You're not supposed to see me before the wedding!" I said, pushing him toward the door.

He brushed hair out of my face. "I just had to make sure that you were still here."

My fingers began to tap the end table anxiously. He put his hand over mine, pulled me close, and kissed me gently. "Don't be afraid."

There was a loud crash and screaming. Link kissed me quickly, but fiercely.

"Stay here!" he said and ran out the door.

Then I heard a laugh I knew and feared.

"Link!" the voice boomed. "Just the maggot I wanted to see!"

"Ganon!"

I cracked the door to see Ganon send Link smashing into a wall. I fought back a scream. I had to do something. I looked around and realized Link left the Master Sword on a chair. His words echoed in my head, "_Don't be afraid._"

I grabbed the sword and ran out into the hall.

"Ganon!" I yelled.

"Princess Zelda, aren't you looking lovely?" he grinned.

"Don't you know it's rude to upset a girl on her wedding day?" I pushed the Master Sword into his heart. I raised my arms and chanted the Spell of Sealing.

"NOOOOOO!" Ganon screamed. He slowly disappeared.

I heard a groan.

"Link!" I rushed over to him.

"Zelda, I told you to stay in the room."

I kissed him gently. "You also told me not to be afraid."


End file.
